Recordando: One shot
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Este pequeño one shot lo escribí debido al ending donde Sasuke aparece en el desierto de una de las dimensiones de Kaguya, con el chaleco de Sakura detrás. Me pareció un detalle Sasusaku muy lindo. Tiene algo de BoruSara


Bueno, escribiendo el anterior capítulo, se me ocurrió una historia sobre por qué Sasuke tiene todavía el chaleco que Sakura usó en la cuarta Guerra Ninja. Pues, averigüémoslo!

Author's Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4\. Recordando

Después de haber terminado la mudanza, Sakura hizo una cena deliciosa para celebrar. La cena consistía en un banquete tradicional japonés, con platos con carne, pescado, arroz, vegetales salteados y por supuesto, dangos como postre, cosa que le encantaba a la pellirrosa y a su hija. Los tres comían pacíficamente hasta que el timbre interrumpió el ambiente familiar.

-Esto… yo abro- Dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra, sabiendo de quien se trataba la visita. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a su nuevo novio, el hijo del Séptimo, esbozando una tierna sonrisa muy parecida a la de Hinata-sama.

Sarada! Veo que ya estás acomodada en casa, me alegra mucho… Pues…jeje…Les dijiste a tus padres sobre la fiesta ¿verdad?-. Boruto todavía sentía algo de timidez cerca de Sarada, habían pasado solo unos días desde que, en una banca en una noche de primavera, él se confesó a la heredera del clan Uchiha.

-Claro que sí. Ya acabamos de cenar así que, pasa y espera a que me aliste-. Dijo Sarada, dando un beso en la mejilla del rubio, el cual se ruborizó completamente con el gesto. El joven Uzumaki pasó a la sala principal saludando- Con permiso, Sakura-san, Sasuke-sensei-.

-¡Boruto! Llegas justo a tiempo, te serviré unos dangos que hicimos como postre. Estamos celebrando que terminamos la mudanza-. Dijo alegremente la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al joven rubio.

-Hn, pasa, siéntete cómodo, Boruto-. Dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón de la sala principal.

Sarada subió a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta, mientras Boruto hablaba con Sasuke sobre las próximas sesiones de entrenamiento que tendrían. Después de todo, Boruto todavía tendría que pasar el examen chunnin después de lo que pasó en el pasado examen. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el único de su grupo que no ascendió de posición, el joven Uzumaki tenía la perseverancia y determinación de su padre, algo que agradó a la pareja Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ordenaba la vajilla y la colocaba algunos adornos en su lugar. Mientras lo hacía, observó una caja negra encima la chimenea. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia sino hasta ahora. Ella sonrió amablemente, sabía que se encontraba en esa caja.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos o se nos hará tarde-. Sarada bajó las escaleras con un vestido negro y una chaqueta roja. Su cabello largo ahora caía hasta la altura de la cintura. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, y Boruto no pudo evitar sonreír ni sonrojarse al verla.

-S…Sí, vámonos-. Dijo el nervioso rubio al ver a su novia. Cuando estuvieran solos podría decirle lo hermosa que se encontraba. Debía admitir que le daba miedo el expresarse cuando estaba en presencia de Sasuke.

La joven pareja se despidió de los Uchiha. Boruto prometió acompañar a Sarada a casa temprano y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Sakura y Sasuke confiaban plenamente en él y se despidieron tranquilos de ambos.

-Divié Sakura mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Sasuke solo se quedó viendo a los dos jóvenes ninjas alejándose mientras caminaban.

Después de esto, la pareja Uchiha se acomodó en la sala. Sakura leía un libro de jutsu médico y Sasuke leía pergaminos antiguos sobre el clan Otsusuki. Una escena normal para esta familia. De repente, Sakura se acordó de la caja negra encima la chimenea y pregunto.-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas el chaleco que usé en la Cuarta Guerra? Lo puse en esta caja negra, me alegra que tenga un espacio tan importante en la sala-. Sakura sonrió sugerentemente a su esposo, esperando una respuesta.

-Pues, Sarada creyó que se vería bien en ese lugar, y estoy de acuerdo-. Sasuke no quitó sus ojos del pergamino, algo muy típico en él.

-Y… ¿podrá ser que recordaste lo que pasó con ese chaleco y por eso me agarraste del brazo cuando llegué esta tarde?- Dijo una Sakura ansiosa. Sasuke dejó notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su esposa lo había descubierto.

-Bueno, más que nada estaba recordando el por qué lo traje hasta aquí-. Dijo serenamente, aún con el rubor en las mejillas.

…

Sasuke paseaba por el bosque cercano a la aldea del rayo. Seguía en su viaje de redención y pensaba en Konoha, y si debería volver o no a esa aldea. Llegado un momento, el pelinegro llegó a sentir que la redención que le permitiría volver a su hogar, no iba a poder ser alcanzada en esta vida. Tantas cosas había hecho y dicho, tantas cosas reprochables, que él no podría realmente sentirse cómodo aún entre los amigos que todavía lo estimaban allá.

Y pensó en cierta pelirrosa. No había día en el que él no pensara en ella, en su mirada suplicante cuando se fue de Konoha hace unos años atrás, en su determinación por querer estar con él. En el amor loco que ella sentía. Por su parte, el pelinegro empezó a entender lo que él sentía por su ex compañera de equipo.

*Si pudiera ser… distinto, para ella, ser merecedor de tanta entrega* Pensaba el legendario Uchiha cada día. –No, no volveré a Konoha, ella debe vivir una vida mejor, debe olvidarse de mí-.

Los días fueron pasando, y las pistas que Sasuke tenía sobre el ejército de Kaguya lo llevaron a saltar entre dimensiones. Fue un día de estos en el que el ninja pelinegro llegó a un desierto con un sol ardiente. En esta dimensión, él había hallado material de ejércitos anteriores, ruinas y la historia de un pueblo que había sido eliminado por Kaguya. Estas pistas eran demasiado valiosas, así que Sasuke se permitió seguir en esa dimensión un poco más de tiempo para ver si podía encontrar más información.

Un día, el viento del desierto sopló muy fuertemente y mientras él caminaba en dirección a un árbol seco, encontró un objeto familiar en el suelo, descubierto por el ventarrón que había. A Sasuke se le dio un vuelco el corazón. Levantó el chaleco verde que había usado Sakura en la batalla contra Kaguya, el mismo que el utilizó para cambiar de dimensiones y sostener a su compañera de equipo, la cual estaba lastimada y exhausta en ese momento.

Recordó más que nada los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraron en esa ocasión. Si bien Sakura siempre tuvo fe en él y el amor de ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar de creer en la luz que existía en el corazón de alguien tan oscuro. Ese día, mientras Sasuke sostenía a Sakura, él pudo observar algo en su mirada que lo hizo estremecer. Era duda, mezclada con resignación. Era como si Sakura le estuviera diciendo "Sé que me estas utilizando para salvar a Naruto, y salvarnos a todos, pero no exclusivamente a mí". Sería el cansancio, sería la situación de muerte, u otra cosa; pero Sasuke sintió que Sakura se rendía.

En ese momento, Sasuke cambió su mirada hacia ella, fue algo demasiado impulsivo para alguien tan calculador como él. Le dijo con la mirada "No te atrevas a perder la fe en mí, ni a rendirte; pues estoy aquí por ti también". Era una mirada severa, como siempre, pero para nada fría. Fue la mirada y la acción que hicieron que Sakura se confesara a él una vez más, antes que el pelinegro peleara contra Naruto en el valle del fin. Después de todo, ella había comprendido la mirada.

-Y yo te pagué con ese finalmente Sasuke.-Pero, tal vez en el fondo no quiero que te rindas, no quiero desaparecer de tus recuerdos-. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el pelinegro añadió.- Tampoco quiero que desaparezcas de los míos, Sakura-. Dicho esto, instintivamente el joven Uchiha alzó el chaleco, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo colocó en su morral.

*Me recordarás el por qué debo encontrar la forma de volver a ella*

….

La pareja seguía leyendo tranquila en la sala. De repente, Sasuke se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su esposa. Se paró delante de ella esperando a que esta dejara el libro que tenía toda su atención.- Sasuke-kun ¿Sucede algo? -. Sakura no pudo terminar de responder cuando vio que su esposo la alzaba tiernamente-. ¿Pero… pero qué haces?-.

-Sakura, gracias por haberme esperado tanto-. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la frente de su esposa. Se sentía muy feliz por haber vuelto a ella, por tener una familia, por no haberse dado por vencido. Sakura lo miró feliz y dijo- Por supuesto Anata, nunca dejé de creer en ti ni en mí-.

Dicho esto, el inexpresivo Uchiha Sasuke se transformó, como lo hacía en contadas ocasiones, y selló los sentimientos por su esposa en un casto y tierno beso.

*Gracias por todo, Sakura*


End file.
